


金麟岂是池中物

by thepriceof_salt



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepriceof_salt/pseuds/thepriceof_salt
Summary: 毛绒熊上位的故事。“轮到我了。”
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

“德米特里……就这样了，我失败了，不会再有机会了……”  
“老师……”  
“他们运用卑劣的政治手段想要搞垮我……如他们所愿！但是我绝不会这样做，我是一个正直的人，我绝不屑于与他们同流合污！德米特里……看看吧，这就是政治，如此肮脏下流，可我们却要仰仗它，因为它掌握着国家的命运……”  
德米特里站在一旁，看着深陷在沙发中的老师，索布恰克——他刚经历了最无法忍受的失败，此时正面临五家法院的指控。德米特里没有说，但他觉得老师的失败是意料之中的事，因为正直的人永远无法在政z风暴眼中存活下来，那里的生态一直都由邪恶主掌。  
在跟随老师参政的这段时间，德米特里大开眼界，见识过了在讲台上一辈子都看不见的东西，这一切对他的三观产生了极大冲击。“权力是最好的春药”，但德米特里认为自己目前实在无福消受这种人人都趋之若鹜的玩意。  
“师兄，我想我还是更适合在母校教书。”在列皮诺别墅陪伴老师三天的德米特里回到家的第一件事就是给弗拉基米尔打了个电话。  
“噢？德米特里，你为什么会有这种想法？”弗拉基米尔正为了索布恰克的政z丑闻忙的焦头烂额，但他还是提出要和德米特里见上一面，却被对方回绝了。  
“抱歉，我实在是很累……而且我准备联系学校了，我希望能早点回去。”德米特里手指对着电话线绕来绕去，撅着嘴。“你要注意身体，老师的事还要拜托你了，我想我这幅样子实在是帮不上什么忙……”  
“好吧，德米特里，那祝你一切顺利。”弗拉基米尔的电话挂得匆忙，德米特里听着嘟嘟声，怔了一会儿才放下话筒。当初他绝对没想到自己的政治生涯会如此来去匆匆，可现在看来这未必是件坏事，自己这个天真的理想主义者也许真的不适合做一名政客。

弗拉基米尔在索布恰克风波过去之后便搭着同乡的线去到了莫斯科，任总统事务管理局副局长。这个职位很适合他，他一路顺风顺水，虽然是特工出身，可他对管理经济也很有一手，很受器重。在经历了总统办公厅第一副主任和联邦安委会主席的职位之后，他走上了总li的位置，并默认会在将来继承总统之位。  
相比之下，德米特里的日子要安稳许多，算得上岁月静好。他从事真正能让他获得快乐的事业，并很快升至副教授。在校园里，大家都很喜欢这位娃娃脸，拥有一双漂亮眼睛的教授，他待学生亲和，对学术严谨，称得上形象完美。而他与弗拉基米尔在这几年间虽身处不同环境，却仍保持着书信往来。这位师兄真的很让人喜欢，虽然他和自己很不一样——德米特里每次在信纸上写着弗拉基米尔的名字时都会这么想。  
弗拉基米尔在风波诡谲的首都游刃有余，他经常在信中对德米特里讲述自己的经历，让这个过惯了安稳日子的大学教授心里泛起层层涟漪。面对弗拉基米尔的一封封来信，他很显然忘记了自己说过的话，开始对那种看起来朝不保夕的生活心向往之。  
蜜罐里长大的毛绒熊也想去看看不一样的世界，幸运的是，不久后，他就如愿以偿了。

坐在舷窗旁向外望的德米特里感觉自己的脸和耳朵都热热的，心脏也跳得极快。莫斯科的夜景如此美丽，在临降落的这段时间，他又想起了几个小时前让自己踏上这班飞机的电话。  
“季玛，你知道的，我刚被任命为联邦总理，我想我需要一个信得过的人，所以……”  
如果说德米特里的心在听到对方称呼自己“季玛”的时候就已经悸动不已，那么接下来的话简直让他眩晕了起来。他几乎是立刻应下，仅花五分钟向父母解释这一切，然后就立刻着手打包行李。他的生活效率从未如此之快，几个小时后，他就降落在莫斯科了，就像在赴一个早已计划好的约。  
当德米特里被护送到弗拉基米尔家门口时，后者立刻打开了门，把这位师弟迎进屋里，和他握了握手。“德米特里，很高兴你来。”弗拉基米尔顺势将人圈进怀里好好拥抱了一下。  
“弗……弗拉基米尔，晚上好。”德米特里的下巴靠在弗拉基米尔瘦削的肩头，皮肤蹭在他的衬衫上感觉很舒服。时隔多年，再次见到这位师兄，一切都不一样了。  
可有些东西似乎一直没变。“德米特里，进来看看吧，这就是总理的房子。”弗拉基米尔笑起来还像几年前那样，亲昵的语气一点儿没因分别很久而变得陌生，这让德米特里安心不少。他环顾这座不大不小的房子，觉得它很有家的气息，只是未曾有人好好经营过，很显然，总li先生只把这儿当成过夜和工作的地方了。  
“季玛……”将德米特里的行李放进他的房间后，工作人员离开了。弗拉基米尔手撑在门框上，眼睛在壁灯的照射下闪闪发亮。“我没想到你真的愿意过来，这一切都……太不真实了。我想我们很快就能回到八年前的那种状态了——我是指，在一起工作，为了同一个目标。”  
“说实话，我总觉得我等这一天很久了。”德米特里直视他的眼睛，笑意盈盈，一字一句说得认真。  
夜很深了，他们互道晚安，弗拉基米尔小心地关上门离开。看着自己床头托盘上可口的蓝莓蛋糕和温热的牛奶，德米特里轻轻闭上眼睛，自言自语道：  
“……未来还有很长的路要走。”


	2. Chapter 2

德米特里在弗拉基米尔的公寓住下，于是他开始了“几乎24小时都能见到弗拉基米尔”的生活。早前在圣彼得堡从政的经历加上法学副教授的身份，德米特里在弗拉基米尔麾下如鱼得水，他被任命为政府办公厅副主任。人们都对这位年仅34岁的副主任、总理身边的大红人津津乐道，并乐于讨论他们的亲密关系。当然，这也会使一些人眼红，有人甚至说：“德米特里就好像是时时刻刻监督着丈夫的新婚妻子，总是紧紧跟随，生怕别人把总理抢了去。”  
事实果真如此。如果各位能亲眼见到这位有一张精致娃娃脸的副主任，并且观察到他总是寸步不离弗拉基米尔，还用那双水灵灵的大眼睛注视着他，恐怕各位会更加语出惊人的。  
“瓦洛佳，这实在是太荒唐了。”当周围无人时，德米特里会亲昵地叫着弗拉基米尔的小名。“他们把我想成什么了？”  
“噗……”弗拉基米尔险些被口中曲奇饼干的粉末呛到。德米特里见他满脸通红，想咳又不敢咳，立刻挪了椅子到他身边，帮他顺气，顺便把咖啡送到他嘴边。  
弗拉基米尔接过来喝了一口，缓了缓。“说真格的，季玛，你这幅样子真的很贴心。”  
很好，这回换德米特里脸红了。他把椅子默默移回原来的位置，灌了一大口牛奶来掩盖自己的情绪波动，可这一切都分明地被弗拉基米尔看在眼里。  
“好了。”弗拉基米尔决定不再逗他了，他有更重要的事要和德米特里讲。“你来莫斯科也有段时间了，要不要讲讲你的感受？”  
“我的感受？”德米特里擦擦嘴，眨巴眨巴眼睛，“我觉得这里很适合磨练自己，我不会再像八年前那样面对困难临阵脱逃了。”  
“这应该是我最大的进步。”德米特里补充道。  
“是的，你确实变了很多，变得愈发像一名合格的政客了。”弗拉基米尔表示肯定。  
“说实话，我并不太喜欢这个称呼……只有玩弄权术的阴险家伙才会被称作政客——比方说当年打败老师的雅科夫列夫。”  
弗拉基米尔笑了笑。果然德米特里骨子里还是那个天真的大学教授，是时候让他做出些改变了。  
“季玛，当我们两个有朝一日大权在握并有所建树、为国家和人民奉献全部，我想我们才有资格被称作政治家。”  
德米特里盯着盘子里的蓝莓馅饼出神了好一会儿：“是的……是这样。也许先前是我太过理想主义了。”  
“倒也不必这么自怨自艾。”弗拉基米尔往德米特里盘子里放了一块馅饼。“我们已经离政治家的高度越来越近了，也许很快就会达到了。”  
德米特里抬起头，看见弗拉基米尔的眼里闪着光芒。  
“我也许不久之后就会被提名为总统。”

弗拉基米尔说的没错，仅一个月后，在这个国家迎来新纪元之时，克里姆林宫也有了一位新主人。  
那晚他们很晚才从晚会上脱身。站在新奥加廖沃总统官邸的弧形落地窗前，弗拉基米尔和德米特里用香槟轻轻碰杯。  
“新年快乐，瓦洛佳。”德米特里有些醉了。“你成功了，祝贺你。”  
弗拉基米尔注视着德米特里，后者的眼睛在月光下隐隐发亮，像是被珍藏许久的蓝宝石，未曾蒙尘，活脱脱一个漂亮的洋娃娃。  
“是我们成功了，祝贺我们。”弗拉基米尔举杯示意，将剩余的酒液一饮而尽。  
“您说，总统先生……”德米特里突然凑过来，呼吸间带着甜甜的酒香。“您会给带领小组助您成功的忠诚而勤劳的我什么奖励？”酒精的作用下，德米特里的笑容愈发娇憨，他小巧的鼻尖就在弗拉基米尔的脸旁晃悠，似有若无的热气飘忽地喷洒在他脸颊上。长长的睫毛忽闪着，好像随时都会擦过弗拉基米尔的皮肤，带来细碎颤栗的触感。  
弗拉基米尔一偏头便看到这幅景象，他静默了一会儿，在德米特里荡漾着笑意的眼角落下温柔一吻，后者顺从地闭上了眼睛。  
“无论您将来在什么位置上，您都能够和我并肩站在一起，德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇。”  
“我是得到了总统的誓言吗？”德米特里迷离地仰视面前的男人，他的脸可疑地泛红，分不清是酒精在作祟还是因为那个吻，但他正用笑容努力掩饰着，装作毫不在意的天真样子。  
“季玛，你大可以相信我。我的誓言只给国家……”他故意停下来，好整以暇地望着面前这个让人忍不住逗弄的年轻男人。  
“还有你。”在弗拉基米尔说出最后一个音节时，他没料到随之而来的还有一个青涩的吻，勾人又调皮地落在他的嘴角。  
“晚安，瓦洛佳。”德米特里在他耳边轻轻说道。


	3. Chapter 3

德米特里依旧和弗拉基米尔住在新奥加廖沃，他和弗拉基米尔也并没有再“逾矩”。那天晚上的气氛确实足够暧昧，但不足以催化出什么让人脸红心跳的事，德米特里很清楚这一点。弗拉基米尔一直是个很清醒的人，他偶尔流露出的感性也不过是权宜之计，为了达到某种目的罢了。  
他在试探我。德米特里窝在书房，啜着牛奶望着书架上的一排排书，轻飘飘地下了结论。  
可他不应该这样对一个别无二心的……朋友。  
……不过这样似乎也没什么不对。他是处于权力之巅的总统，也是见识过枪林弹雨和血雨腥风的前特工，他的一生注定要活在猜忌和试探之中，这早已成为了融入在他骨血之中的习惯。  
就在德米特里胡思乱想的时候，弗拉基米尔端着咖啡进来了。  
“季玛，原来你在这儿。”  
“是啊，瓦洛佳。”德米特里的上唇还沾着牛奶渍，他漫不经心地舔了舔。“我在想今晚要不要熬夜拜读一下哪位文豪的作品。”  
弗拉基米尔努力使自己不去在意德米特里刻意的小动作，他坐下来，手中的咖啡杯和托盘发出轻微磕碰的脆响。“我觉得你还是保持充足的睡眠更重要，总统办公厅的第一副主任。”  
“瓦洛佳，你知道的，办公厅的事物翻来覆去总是那些，长此以往我的脑子肯定会被日复一日又千篇一律的公文搞得不太灵光。”德米特里站起来，绕过弗拉基米尔，在书架前选书。“我一定要保持头脑的清醒与灵活，不然怎么在吃人不吐骨头的克里姆林宫生存下去啊？”  
德米特里扭过腰，转身向弗拉基米尔狡黠一笑。  
“得了吧，那里没你想的那么复杂……但也绝对不简单就是了。你能这样想我很欣慰，证明你终于从理想主义的泥沼里爬出来了。”  
“老师教的好。”德米特里倚着书架，冲着弗拉基米尔抬抬下巴，嘴角又调皮地扬起来了。  
“天，别做出这幅表情了……像个小孩子一样。”弗拉基米尔摇摇头，忍不住笑了出来。他站起来，走到德米特里旁边。“你不会总待在办公厅的，我想我们的天然气公司需要一个新董事长了。”  
“我？”德米特里挑高了眉毛。“总统先生，您颁布任命的时候也像KGB特工一样，迅速出击，不给对方反应的时间吗？”  
“好了，季玛。我知道你挺想去那里看看的。”弗拉基米尔一脸了然。  
“这倒不假，我很乐意做国家的代理人去监控那群手握我们经济命脉的人。”德米特里大方承认。“……不过你知道我突然间想起了谁吗？”  
“你该不会想说季莫申科吧？”  
“对，你总是能猜到我的心思。就是那个「天然气公主」。”  
“不错，那你以后也可以私下称呼自己为「天然气王子」。”  
“别了，瓦洛佳。”德米特里笑得要贴到弗拉基米尔身上了。“我可没她那么大的本事。”  
“这会是一个积累的过程的。”弗拉基米尔拍拍他的胳膊，直视他的蓝眼睛，后者在这样的注视下慢慢敛起笑意。“多学些东西总归没错。”  
弗拉基米尔探身去拿桌上冷掉的咖啡，离开时顺势半抱了德米特里，鼻尖轻轻碰了一下他的脖子。  
“晚安，季玛。”  
“晚安……”  
德米特里目送弗拉基米尔的背影离开书房，随后低下头，若有所思。

“季玛，太高兴能在这里看到你了。”德米特里的老同学、现任天然气总公司董事安德烈特地来到德米特里的办公室。“我在知道你被任命为董事长的时候就一直盼着能在这里见到你。”  
“安德里克！”德米特里惊喜地从办公桌前站起来迎接来人，他们紧紧拥抱在一起。“在这里能看见熟人简直是太好了。”  
“得了吧季玛，我不在这里你也会过得很滋润的。是吧？总统先生的洋娃娃……”安德烈有意放轻了最后一句话，一副了然地表情撞了撞德米特里的肩膀。  
“……”德米特里无奈地撇撇嘴，刚要开口就被对方打断。  
“我可没听说过哪位总统办公厅的主任会住在总统官邸里。”  
“好吧好吧，我承认我住在那里，我也跟他形影不离……可这是工作需要！”德米特里追着安德烈解释，但显然后者并不想听。“我如此年轻，想要别人认同我就要时刻绷紧神经去努力工作！”  
“你跟弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇现在是什么关系？你们到什么程度了？亲吻还是……”安德烈一副“我懂”的表情，看得德米特里脸红脖子粗。  
“我可不会随随便便和人上床！”此话一出，两个人都呆住了。  
“季玛……我了解了，祝你将来顺利。”安德烈回过神后笑得都要直不起腰来了。“我要赶紧回去办公了，不用送了，再见，总统先生的大红人儿。”  
“安德烈！”


	4. Chapter 4

德米特里不止一次在独处时撑着下巴思考那天自己脱口而出的话。确实，他承认，这位看上去与自己截然不同的年长男人很有吸引自己的魅力，新年那晚的吻掺了酒气是不假，可也确实是自己一时心动的结果……更何况是他先吻自己的。  
但是，那也许只是一个礼节性的吻。德米特里摇摇脑袋。也就他自己还要硬凑上去献吻。  
更何况自己先前还认定那只是试探自己的一个小手段。  
德米特里就这样揣着一肚子疑问来到媒体见面会的现场，直到他猛地听到一个熟悉的声音在叫自己。  
“季玛，别坐那么远，离我近些。”  
会场内突然鸦雀无声。  
天哪，这算哪门子事。晚上下了班回到新奥加廖沃时，德米特里还在回味这句话，他觉得自己在大家面前是彻底洗不清了。  
“德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇，总统要见您。”一位西装革履的秘书敲门。

“弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇，晚上好。”德米特里满怀心事地僵硬着问好，被弗拉基米尔摁在了椅子上，后者则直接坐在了办公桌上。  
“你这是怎么了？”弗拉基米尔似笑非笑地俯视着他。“私下里我们可从来不这么正式。”  
“是啊，可您今天在见面会上叫我的小名，我想我们的关系总要有一个度，那么我只好在私下里对您正式一些。”德米特里偏过头，不去看弗拉基米尔，他也不知道自己为什么如此赌气，也许是终于感受到了一丝被人利用的羞耻感——还是以如此方式，这下自己短时间内是别想逃出弗拉基米尔的手掌心了，因为别人的眼光也会把他牢牢绑在弗拉基米尔身上的。  
被控制是绝对没有任何好处的，无论是精神还是肉体。德米特里很确认他现在不喜欢这种状态。  
“你今晚这是怎么了？”弗拉基米尔伸出手去捏德米特里的下巴，肉肉的触感让他忍不住加重了力道。“你在生气。”  
德米特里被迫注视那双冰蓝色的眼睛，发现那里面一丝情绪都没有，平静的像冰封的贝加尔湖。他心一横，钳着弗拉基米尔的手腕，从自己下巴上移开，然后缓缓站起来平视着他。  
“您不要再做出这样的举动了。”德米特里一字一顿地说。  
弗拉基米尔反握住他的手，迅速一拉，德米特里重心不稳，手下意识扶在了弗拉基米尔的大腿上，惹得他眼神一跳。  
“什么样的举动？像你这样的吗？”弗拉基米尔盯着眼前德米特里晃动的鼻尖和轻颤的睫毛，颇感好笑地反问道。  
德米特里低着头，他感觉自己就要沦陷了，可还不服输地嘴硬，并且把手向上挪了挪。“对，就像这样。”  
“那么我认为你需要清醒一下了，德米特里。”弗拉基米尔突然站起来，拉着他就往侧门走，那里通向书房——就是上次德米特里喝牛奶的地方。  
弗拉基米尔扯着胳膊把德米特里重重抵在书架上——当然，也是德米特里上次装模作样选书的地方。“来吧，你现在可以选择要熬夜读哪位文豪的书了。”  
德米特里被弗拉基米尔富有侵略性的气息包围着，避无可避，他难耐地动了动脖子，想要躲避弗拉基米尔凑的越来越近的鼻尖。  
“那您得先放开我。”  
“你还是太天真，德米特里。”弗拉基米尔将第一个吻落在德米特里敏感的耳垂上，在感受到他瑟缩了一下后，不紧不慢地开口：“狮子怎么会把到手的小羚羊放生？”  
德米特里大脑一片空白，完全没有了刚才振振有词的样子。他想阻止弗拉基米尔的手在自己身上乱动，可最终还是眼睁睁看着自己的领带和西装外套一起被丢在脚边，衬衫也松松垮垮，露出了胸口的皮肤。  
“德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇，您来之前应该喝些酒的，就像新年夜那样。”弗拉基米尔一粒粒解开德米特里的衬衫扣子，“那样您就不会这么拘谨了。”  
“瓦洛佳……”  
“您为什么不尊称我了？我们应当保持一个度的……您看看我，算不算活学活用？”弗拉基米尔的第二个吻落在德米特里的眼角，他意料之中地感受到了睫毛轻刷在自己皮肤上的细痒。“您在天然气总公司的办公室待得舒服吗？”  
“……什么？”德米特里在弗拉基米尔的挑逗下就要站不稳了，他混沌的思绪想起弗拉基米尔曾对自己说过，床技也是特工的必修课，面对特定的任务对象，这招直接又好用。  
他感觉自己如今就是被执行任务的对象。  
“您在那里有几个好朋友，都是大学时的同学，我说的对吗？”弗拉基米尔揽着德米特里的腰，把他缓缓放倒在书架旁的沙发上，自己则用膝盖撑在沙发上，居高临下地看着德米特里啜着水汽的迷离眼睛和微张的嘴唇，然后缓缓解开自己的衬衫。  
“这样比较利于您开展工作。”弗拉基米尔的第三个吻落在德米特里的嘴角。“回答我，是吗？”  
“也……也许是……”德米特里感受到弗拉基米尔炽热的手掌正在自己的后腰缓慢抚动，磨着他的性子，这让毫无经验的他无法招架。在心脏快速的跳动下，血液翻腾着，德米特里有一种缺氧的感觉，他迫不及待想要和弗拉基米尔交换一个吻，一个真正的吻。  
可他下一秒就突然清醒了过来，因为他感觉到自己的大腿正凉飕飕的。  
“您现在还不能吻我。”弗拉基米尔显然看穿了德米特里的小心思，“再等等。”  
德米特里感觉自己的下身正被炽热的可怕的东西顶着，他突然害怕起来，挣扎着要逃离弗拉基米尔的控制。  
可弗拉基米尔双手箍住他的腰，没让他得逞，下一秒，德米特里就感觉自己的身体被火热地填满，阵阵刺痛混合着其他说不上来的奇异感觉冲击着他的大脑，喉咙里忍不住呜咽出声。  
与此同时，弗拉基米尔毫不怜惜地堵上了德米特里的唇，把他的呻吟压在了口腔里。德米特里只能无助地闭上眼睛。  
这个吻持续了很久。弗拉基米尔仔细地摩挲着德米特里的唇形，又时时如蜻蜓点水般轻吻，让德米特里找不到回应的时机，只能一味被动地接受。  
当结束的时候，德米特里如溺水的人上岸，大口大口地呼吸着新鲜空气，紧闭的眼睛挤出泪水，将睫毛染得湿漉漉的。弗拉基米尔伸出手，用指腹擦去那泪湿的一片。  
“好了，季玛，睁开眼看着我。”  
德米特里在一片朦胧中看见弗拉基米尔闪闪发光的眸子，那里盛着少见的柔情，像荡漾着的水波，让人忍不住想要游进去。  
“很快就不疼了。”


	5. Chapter 5

德米特里整日待在天然气总公司，处理着前任董事长的烂摊子——他的前任是一个眼里只认卢布、口袋里也装满了卢布的家伙。把这种人搞下去并不是件难事，更何况他还有自己的关系网。弗拉基米尔说的没错，有熟人在总归是好开展工作一些。  
说到弗拉基米尔，德米特里已经一个月没见到他了，更没有通过话。那晚过后，德米特里就搬出了新奥加廖沃，去到政府分配给他的公寓。而关于那晚的始末，德米特里已经快要记不清了。事实上，是他在克制自己回忆那些令人血脉偾张的细节。  
他粗糙炽热的手，划过腰际带来无法抑制的颤栗，而浅浅律动的节奏每次都恰好停在极点的边缘，自己永远得不到满足，只能偏过头去将脸埋在沙发里，闭紧眼睛不去看他，捍卫仅存的可怜自尊心，咬紧牙关吞下令人羞耻的细碎呻吟，然后默默忍受他在自己身上挑逗抚弄。  
“看着我的眼睛，看着我，德米特里。”  
德米特里此时躺在空荡荡的公寓里，想起弗拉基米尔将自己推上极点时，掐着自己的下巴强迫自己扭过头来与他对视的样子。他的声音沙哑着，带着不易发觉的颤抖，似乎得到了最忘情的欢愉。  
德米特里猛地揉揉眼睛，动作夸张地翻了个身。要命，怎么又在想这些东西。  
可他此时露在外面、在月光下亮晶晶的眼睛出卖了他内心深处的真实想法：得了吧，德米特里，你不是也很享受这种令人万劫不复的快乐吗？

“下午好，德米特里。”  
“下午好，安德烈。”  
在正式的工作汇报开始前，两人在秘书面前握手问好。一个小时后，秘书关上门离开，安德烈如释重负地端起咖啡抿了一口。  
“季玛，和你这样死板地说话真是种折磨。”  
“我也这么觉得。”德米特里整理着桌上让人眼花的文件资料，无奈地摊摊手。“好了，我们聊聊你一直欲言又止的话吧。”  
安德烈放下咖啡杯，手指交叠着，思索了一会儿。  
“你知道你其实可以合法拥有天然气总公司的股权吧？”  
德米特里停顿了一下，很显然他曾考虑过这个问题。“是的。”  
“……董事会会通过的。”安德烈意味深长地瞥了德米特里一眼。“你不能总跟在他身后，等着他摆布你。”  
当然，德米特里知道他说的是谁。

德米特里的职位在这两年间曾变动过，但一切都无伤大雅，他依旧是总统的办公厅第一大红人，天然气总公司也仍在他的监控之下。虽然德米特里志不在此，但他仍变成了手握最多股份的名副其实的董事长，这一切，弗拉基米尔是默许的。  
“季玛，你正在步入正轨。”弗拉基米尔把德米特里请到新奥加廖沃并不难，只要知会他的司机一声即可。而德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇能自由出入总统的办公室和官邸也并不是新闻了，所有人都知道他们非常亲密，德米特里被当做总统最信任的人。这一点，就连媒体都津津乐道。  
“是的，瓦洛佳，我正努力熟悉这里的政治生态。”德米特里如今很能平淡看待他们的关系，不论是喜爱还是掌控，这都让他非常受用，毕竟高层之中，大家或许彼此都在床上见过。说是消遣也好，还是厌倦家庭生活出来寻刺激，能得到点什么就不算太亏。  
更何况德米特里还有那么一点点自信，那就是弗拉基米尔喜欢他。  
“你又在愣神了。”弗拉基米尔把托盘上的点心都放到德米特里面前，他知道他最喜欢这些甜食。  
“我觉得我需要减肥了，瓦洛佳。”虽然嘴上这么说，可德米特里手上动作依旧没停，奔着最好看的那块蛋糕就去了。“和你站在一起我显得太胖了。”  
“我可不这么觉得，变胖说明你没有被亏待。”弗拉基米尔撑着脑袋看对面的年轻男人用牛奶把蛋糕顺下去。“不过，如果你瘦下来，会变得更成熟一些，这种形象对你会非常有益。”  
“我明白。我的形象就是总统的形象，我需要帮忙树立总统的威严。”德米特里煞有介事地点点头。  
弗拉基米尔在德米特里面前总是很容易被逗笑，他喜欢这种感觉，这也只有德米特里一个人能做到。  
弗拉基米尔发觉自己愈发喜欢他了。  
“那就要多运动，健康饮食，周末时我们可以一起健身。”弗拉基米尔盯着桌上一摞摞的文件开口，其中就有关于德米特里的任命。  
“准备好吧，季玛，你不会在这个位置上待得太久的。”

当日子很好过的时候，时间总是流逝得飞快。德米特里在莫斯科风生水起，成了克里姆林宫的耀眼新星——当然，这其中也少不了弗拉基米尔的扶持。不过，德米特里也确实做得很好，他努力拓展关系网，用友善和每一位值得熟识的官员搞好关系。尽管如此，他依旧是zf里最低调的“宰相”，为人谦和，并不显山露水，这也为他今后的工作奠定了很好的基础。  
所以当德米特里被飞速提拔为办公厅主任乃至第一副总理时，大家对于这位政坛里的年轻人绝大多数是赞赏。是的，他如此能干，有着良好的出身、清白的履历和丰富的政治经验，经受过总统的考验，没有人能对他挑三拣四，那一小部分跳脚的反对派只是“自娱自乐”罢了，根本掀不起什么风浪。  
至于弗拉基米尔，八年任期转瞬即逝，他不得不为接下来的事情考虑。德米特里对他来说是个不可多得的聪明伙伴，也是优秀的下属、同僚，即使抛开私人感情，他也非常乐意将德米特里作为自己的接班人，推举到闪光灯下。  
“我想我做好准备了。”一场欢愉过后，德米特里疲惫的声音从被子下面闷闷地传出。“我会尽我最大努力扛起这一份对国家的责任。”  
“很好，季玛。”弗拉基米尔抚摸着德米特里柔软的棕发，吻了吻他的额头。“你放心好了，我不会让你独自面对一切的。”  
“不过话说回来……”弗拉基米尔突然想到了什么。“如果我不在你身边，你似乎能更舒心地施展拳脚？”  
“你终于说起这个话题了，瓦洛佳。你觉得我会用我拥有的这些东西去对付你吗？”  
德米特里翻了个身，和弗拉基米尔面对面。  
“虽然那些公司都属于我，但我不会用他们去堆砌对抗你的资本的。我身居如此位置，怎么屑于动用资本的力量？”德米特里正色道。  
“我知道，季玛。”弗拉基米尔失笑。“我在逗你玩，你怎么这么敏感？”  
“……不过，他们作为我背后的靠山也许不错，也许哪一天就能用上了，不是吗？”德米特里突然语锋一转，换了一副表情，蓝眼睛里透着精光，“毕竟首都局势如此变幻莫测，我需要能站立在这的资本。”  
德米特里学着弗拉基米尔的语气摇头晃脑地说道。  
“大寡头在我面前都是纸老虎，更别提你了。”弗拉基米尔忍不住去亲吻德米特里好看的脸蛋，感受着他愈发熟练的回应。“毛绒熊对我没有任何威胁。”


	6. 终章

“我以联邦全权总统的名义宣誓，尊重和保护人类与公民的权利和自由，遵守联邦宪法，维护国家主权、独立、安全和领土完整，忠实地为人民服务。”  
德米特里手抚宪法，面对世界将誓言宣之于口。  
他成功了，他站在政治家的阶梯上，终有一天要真正成为它。  
他也终于成为年轻时想都不敢想的那类人了。  
而过往的一幕幕都在他眼前盘旋。

“师兄，我想我还是更适合在母校教书。”  
“说实话，我总觉得我等这一天很久了。”  
“我一定要保持头脑的清醒和灵活，不然怎么在克里姆林宫生存下去啊。”  
“我想我做好准备了。”

“德米特里，你向我保证，你有能力胜任这一切。”

我向你保证，我永远不会背离我们的国家和人民，更不会背弃你。  
德米特里把目光从安德烈厅的人海之上收回，望向一旁的弗拉基米尔。  
如果说跋涉在政坛中的我们未来注定要染上一身狡诈与欺骗成性，那么我可以向天父保证，这会是我永不收回的誓言。

权力更迭，克里姆林宫再次迎来了它的新主人，一个不同于弗拉基米尔的时代正缓缓开启。  
而那座隐匿在树林中的九号官邸，也终于在八年后迎来了真正的总统。  
“我很喜欢这座官邸。”夜深了，德米特里和弗拉基米尔路过红木扶手上的水晶灯，登上锃亮的楼梯。“它很大，也很豪华，的确配得上总统官邸这个名头。”  
“和新奥加廖沃相比呢？”  
“我更喜欢这里。我不喜欢大面积的浅色装饰。”  
“好吧，那你就一直住在这里好了。”  
德米特里开了一瓶香槟，“砰”地一声，木塞不知道飞到哪里了。  
“它为什么没喷出来？就像电视里那样？”德米特里一边倒酒，一边还在小声嘀咕。  
“晚宴上的香槟你还没喝够吗？”弗拉基米尔略嫌弃地捏起杯脚。这不是他的嗜好，他只在特定场合礼节性饮酒。  
“只是想和你喝一点，喝完就睡个好觉。”  
德米特里举杯，注意到了弗拉基米尔晦暗不明的眼神。  
“瓦洛佳！你又在想什么？”  
“没什么。”弗拉基米尔接话极快，摊摊手一副无辜的样子。“什么也没想。让我们干杯吧。”  
清脆的声音在酒间荡漾。  
“没想到时间过得这么快，上一次我们这样喝酒，还是八年前。”  
“八年前我还对未来充满了未知的恐惧。”  
“你也会恐惧吗？”德米特里颇感意外地回头。  
“你一直像个铁人一样，无坚不摧。”  
“那这么说，我隐藏得非常好。”弗拉基米尔抿了一小口酒。“即使是你也没发觉。”  
“或许我只是潜意识里觉得你永远不会恐惧，因为你总能带给我安全感。”  
德米特里在昏黄灯光下去牵弗拉基米尔的手。他的手苍老许多。  
感受到手被细细摩挲着，弗拉基米尔向一旁偏了偏头。  
“你可以不用那么累了，瓦洛佳，现在该我扛起责任了。”德米特里的下巴轻轻搁在弗拉基米尔肩膀上。  
弗拉基米尔揽过德米特里的腰，与他额头相抵。  
“我还是很庆幸那天晚上给你打了一通在当时看来很唐突的电话。”  
“我也很庆幸。”德米特里轻声说道。“你选择打给我而不是其他你认识的那么多人的其中一位。”  
弗拉基米尔犹豫了一下，轻轻吻了德米特里的眼睛。  
“你怎么这么不干脆。”德米特里的气音在弗拉基米尔耳边摇晃，像猫咪尾巴拂过皮肤一样撩人。“一开始你可不是这样的。”  
“我只是有些感叹。”弗拉基米尔的声音充满了无奈。  
“你变了很多。”  
“但你也知道，这是我的必经之路，不是吗？”  
“是的……”弗拉基米尔蹭着德米特里的额头，轻轻点了点头。  
“你又是怎么改变的呢？瓦洛佳？一个前苏联特工？”德米特里微笑着问他。他们现在的样子绝对称得上耳鬓厮磨。  
“特工不需要改变，他们能随时随地胜任任何角色。”弗拉基米尔扬起头。“这也正是我的骄傲之处。”  
“我看出来了。其实你根本不存在什么恐惧，因为你就像我说的那样，永远不会产生恐惧！”  
弗拉基米尔偷偷笑了起来，并没因小把戏被戳穿而有任何的反应。  
“有时脆弱会让对手暂时放松警惕。”  
“瓦洛佳！我又不是你的对手！”  
“猎物也同理。”弗拉基米尔捧起德米特里的脸，错开鼻尖深深吻下去。  
“我真拿你没办法。”吻毕，德米特里扶着弗拉基米尔的肩膀，轻轻喘息着。  
“但你千万不要学我，你的脆弱只会让我更想乘胜追击。”  
弗拉基米尔扣住德米特里的腰，与他咬耳朵。  
“总统先生想在沙发上吗？”  
德米特里深情的眼睛毫无保留地看着他，像要把他整个淹没。  
“我恐怕无法拒绝。”  
“我认为自己需要时间去熟悉这一事实……”弗拉基米尔细细碎碎的吻落在德米特里脖子上，他的声音有些模糊。“那就是从今天起，你是我的总统了。”  
“你还需要尝试着接受另一个事实。”  
“什么？”弗拉基米尔停下动作，对德米特里接下来的话倍感好奇。  
“无论是在克里姆林宫还是在这里……”德米特里突然翻身逃离弗拉基米尔的怀抱，一转攻势将他压进宽大的沙发里，手轻轻箍住他的脖子，接着另一只手熟练地解开了他的皮带扣，发出“啪嗒”一声脆响。  
看着弗拉基米尔眼睛里明显的的不可思议，德米特里像终于攻占了庞大城池的皇帝，此时正站在制高点俯视自己的战利品，得意洋洋。  
“轮到我了。”


End file.
